Let Them Hear It Out!
by garryp
Summary: You're my only reason for everything. My heart will stay for you, I promise to you. Please, Don't fail me.NatsuXGray.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Natsu/Gray and Gray/Natsu fans out there! Thanks for reviewing and loving my previous Graysu fic. That was so generous of you people. So, yeah! This is another Graysu fic and I'm really happy that I, finally, got it uploaded. Dedicated to some really wonderful people that I've got acquainted with on FanFiction. I hope they like it and I hope you guys like it too. Have a read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I don't own Fairy Tail and its characters.

**Warning:** Don't read if you don't like Yaoi pairings. That'd be really kind.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Gray-sama!" the blue-haired girl chirped around the raven-haired guy. "You're such a great help! Juvia is so lucky to be partnered with Gray-Sama in the arts class!" She kept talking on and on how they were going to build the most beautiful sculpture that would make every other students envy them.<p>

But, the onyx eyes were staring sullenly at the blazing ball of flame in the bright cloudless noon sky. The sunlight peered through the glass window panes and fell over him, warming his pale his face up. The rays added a rich luster to his otherwise dull dark hair. The day was hot. The girl was still standing there, telling some of her nutty ideas about designing an ice sculpture symbolizing their love- oblivious of the fact that her words were going unheard_._ He was sitting there, but at that moment his mind was wandering off somewhere distant, lost in some thoughts. Every day, the Sun rose slowly and woke him up and every time he woke up in the morning, he'd pray, not to anyone in particular, that somehow he could get to see _**him**_…again. But, no one listened to him. Not even the person for whom he had been waiting, desperately. _I hate this Sun!_ The brilliant red glow of the Sun reminded the raven haired boy of_** his**_ radiant smile. Just when he was cursing the glowing ball of the fire, some grey clouds loomed in the sky. The sunbeam danced on his pale handsome face as they sailed over the sky, perpetually covering and exposing the glowing sphere and eventually subduing the heat in the atmosphere. _It's going to rain!_ He averted his thoughts from his problems and picked up his bag to head for his next class.

"You're leaving so soon, Gray Sama." The girl said complainingly but he didn't respond. "G-Gray Sama!" She hesitated. He swiveled round and stood up, looking at her straight. Her voice died in her throat when his cold eyes met hers. She was moved out of his way as his bag brushed her aside. "Gray Sama!" her voice lowered to a whisper as she watched him stepping out of the classroom.

He walked up the stairs and passed through the corridors of the second floor. He opened the door of the lab. The fine streaks of the light penetrated through the large glass window panes of the laboratory, thereby lightning up the floor. He found his lab partner sitting on the stool, waiting for him. She smiled at him and waved her hands in the air telling him where she was sitting. He smiled back, not that he wanted to. He just couldn't let her, of all the people, know about his problems because then she'll turn the whole lab upside down, compelling him to tell her his problems and the worst case scenario, she would tell Erza, their close friend and also the school captain, known for her fiery temperament, leaving no other options than to tell her everything.

"Hey Gray!" shouted the blonde girl. He walked to her. "Thank god, you're here! I thought I'd have to do this gross experiment alone."

"But, someday. You've to do this." He said gently. "And it's not that difficult. You've to keep it in your mind that it's dead."

"That's not helping, Gray!"

"It won't rise from the dead and jump on your face." He took the dissecting scissors in his hand.

"That's even worse!" She put her hands over her mouth, trying hard not to vomit. He gave a soft chuckle. He began dissecting the frog that was kept on their table. She turned away and stuck the ear buds of her iPod in her ears.

**~Flashback~**

"Damn!" he mumbled. "That's ruthless! I mean why are we even doing this at first place? We're torturing the soul of this poor little thing." His nose wrinkled at the smell of the dead frog lying on their table. "Besides, it stinks." He pulled his scarf up, thus covering his sensitive nose.

"Stop whining, pinky!" Gray said to his lab partner. He made the small incision with a scalpel between the hind legs.

"Hey, don't call me that!" he retorted.

"You haven't even lifted your finger and someone has to do it. So, just let me concentrate!" he said. "Will you?" Natsu narrowed his eyes at him in frustration while Gray continued to cut up center of the frog's body with scissors carefully, being careful to cut through the skin only. Natsu turned around and balanced his weight against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest, unwilling to watch his partner's work. He started feeling bored but then, something really evil cropped up in his mind. He looked at his busy partner and smirked.

"Natsu! Hand me that forceps over there." He said, without looking away. He waited. "What are you? Deaf? Be quick!" Natsu complied and gave him that. Gray snatched it from him angrily and began to cut over the mark but just then he realized it wasn't the forceps he was holding. _Croak!_ A frog! "What the hell!" the frog jumped out of his grasp, making him jump back and fall on the floor.

"A frog! A **live** frog!" Everyone shouted and screamed as the frog jumped from one table to another. The teacher tried to control the students but it was impossible to handle them. "I said sit down, everyone!" the teacher's voice couldn't be heard amidst the whole commotion. "I said…" The frog jumped over his face making him fall on the floor. "Dismiss! Dismiss!"

Everyone screamed happily and rushed out of the lab. Gray looked over to find out the person who was responsible for the whole affair. _Natsu!_ He saw the said boy sitting on the window, enjoying the whole drama.

"You!" Gray suddenly lunged at him with an intention to kill him.

"See you later!" Natsu winked and jumped out of the window. _Stop!_ Gray stopped in surprise, shock reflected in his dark eyes, as he remembered that they were on the second floor. He ran to the window to check if the boy who jumped was lying on the ground, senseless. He couldn't see him.

"Over here!" Someone shouted. Gray looked in the direction of the voice; he saw the pink haired boy climbing down the tall tree whose branches had been travelling inside the lab through windows. He felt relieved on seeing him safe. Natsu jumped on the ground and ran off to the cafeteria. Gray looked at him until he was no longer visible_. Idiot!_ He smiled.

"Gray!" the blonde shook the boy. "Gray!" the reality of the situation hit him. The class was over and there was no one in the lab other than them. He saw his friend who was looking at him worryingly. She touched his forehead. "Are you okay? You were spacing out."

"I'm fine!"He replied tentatively. "I just didn't get much sleep yester night."

"You should sleep more." She suggested. "Like me!" She picked up her bag. "Are you coming?"

"You go ahead." He said. "I'll join you later." She gave him a soft smile and went out of the class. Gray picked up his books and put them in his bag. He stood up to walk away but then his feet guided him back to the window. He looked at the tree standing outside upon which a certain pink haired boy had jumped over.

**~Flasback-End~**

_Over here!_

The raven haired boy could see him jumping down from the tree and running across the ground. He had turned back to see the dark haired boy who was standing near the window watching him and the smile that he wore on his face. The pink haired boy shot a warm smile back before running away.

Gray closed his eyes and felt the fuzzy warm feeling of the sun, whose light peeped through the clouds and fell gently on his face. He put out his cell phone and checked the message inbox. He flipped it open and his fingers tapped on the same keys they were used to, following the same old rhythm. No new messages. At least, he still had the old ones in the inbox.

**Natsu: Hey, ice brain! We're going to a movie. Care to join us? **

**Gray: I'm in class if you didn't notice.**

**Natsu: Enjoying class?**

**Gray: Bye, flame head!**

**Natsu: What? Ending conversation so quick?**

**Gray: Guys don't talk on phone. Girls do.**

**Natsu: Sitting at the front seat?**

**Gray: Why do you ask?**

**Natsu: My heart cries for you. **

**Gray: Bye!**

**Natsu: You are jealous, basically.**

**Gray: Really. Why do you think so?**

**Natsu: You're missing me, right? Okay, I'm going. We'll be lucky if we get the front row seat. Bye, jerk!**

**Gray: Yeah! Bye!**

Gray bit his lower lip unknowingly fighting back his emotions but his eyes reflected them very clearly-sadness. Putting the phone back in his pockets, he picked up his bag and walked out of the lab, slamming the door hard on his back.

* * *

><p>"C'mon! C'mon!" The school captain shouted while clapping her hands. "Yes! Get to your positions! Everyone! C'mon!" the athletes gathered and stood at their respective positions on the track.<p>

"Okay! Everyone! Get to your positions! " The red haired girl shouted. "On your marks!" Everyone crouched at their respective marks, left foot placed behind the line and the right foot placed behind the left- gentle breaths, face and neck muscles relaxed.

"Set!" they moved into an upright position, a position slightly higher than shoulders. Eyes were focused at the track. At the blow of the whistle, the athletes lifted their hands from the track and drove their bodies into running strides, swinging their arms vigorously, one forward and another backward. Everyone ran with their full might but it was impossible for them to overtake the dark haired boy who was running at a great distance before them. He had never been beaten by anyone in the race, ever.

**~Flashback~**

"You –you can't beat me!" he said while running on the track, nearly out of breath.

"Save your breath!" Gray replied, running on the lane next to his rival's. "And you can barely reach the finish line."

"Think again!" With a quick dash, Natsu passed the dark haired boy. Gray furrowed his brows. Natsu looked back to check on his competitor. "Think again!" Gray said, as he crossed the other boy and sped away. Natsu groaned and started running even faster than before, reaching close to the dark haired boy eventually. Now, both of them were running together. No one could tell who was leading- It was a close competition. The stadium grew silent as they raced together to reach the finish line before the other. Girls were biting their fingernails nervously, the boys forgot to blink while Erza was strangling her cap to death- everyone was waiting eagerly to see who would turn out to be the winner of this heated race- the tension was just too much. They were close. Both of them saw the finish line getting closer. Gray looked at Natsu who had been keeping up so close the whole time. Natsu looked at him and winked. WHAT? AGAIN? Gray felt as if his heart stopped beating for a moment. But, he was still running. However, his rival seemed to slow down a little. Before he could understand the meaning of his sudden strange behavior, he found himself crossing the finish line. Everyone began clapping and screaming for Gray. Meanwhile, Natsu crossed the line. "Looks like you win!" he grinned.

Gray was still at loss of words but then his expression grew stern. He walked to him and grabbed him by his vest. "Why did you do that? Why did you slow down? Are you mocking me?"

"I didn't do anything. Okay!" He said with an intense voice. Gray looked at him with disbelief. He freed himself from his hold and walked away. Gray wanted to pull him back and punch him hard on his face but his fangirls had already surrounded him.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cooed. "You won again! Juvia knew it from the start that you will win this race and no one else." All other girls nodded in unison and screamed around him. But, he simply brushed them away.

"That was cool!" the boys patted his shoulders as he passed through them. A boy came running and handed him a towel. "I couldn't tell which one of you was going to win, even at the last few seconds." Gray ignored him and walked away.

**~Flashback-End~**

"Would you, please, participate in our event, Sir? The entry fee is very less." a junior kept bugging the dark haired boy whose attention was drawn to the book he was reading. "No!"He rejected. But that was not enough. Volunteers were like leeches; they won't get off your ass unless they suck the blood out of you-money, in this case. They kept chanting how cool their event was and what fabulous prizes would he get on clearing each level. Gray was trying hard to ignore them but it was getting difficult for him to tolerate them anymore.

"Just get the fuck off!" he stood on his feet and closed his book with anger. "I don't care about you and your silly events. Go and find someone else to disturb." He cussed. The juniors trembled in terror. They quickly turned around and ran without looking back.

"I knew something was wrong with you." A voice came.

"That's not your business." He spat.

"I know." Erza said calmly. She was going to attend her next class but stopped midway when she looked Gray studying on the stairs of the school building. "But, when you need some help, well, you know where to find me." She walked away.

**~Flashback~**

"Man, you should have just said yes. She looked so desirable." The pink haired boy was walking with the raven haired boy on his way home. "And fragile."

"Fragile?" Gray muttered. "What? Now, she's some kind of glass to you that you're calling her fragile."

"I was saying that she complements your personality truly." He tried to sound logical. "You're an exhibitionist with no behavior at all and she's a girl who's just so cheerful and cute. You would look such a couple together. What do you say?"

"Being an idiot, you talk too much." He said. "Besides, I was never interested in any girl of our college."

"Because you always keep crunching on the books and never look at the beauties around you. You're missing so many things."

"Can we, please, stop talking about this?" he stopped before the gate of his house.

"Okay." Natsu put his hands in the pockets of his pants. "You won't mind if I ask her out?" Gray looked at him annoyingly. "Okay! Fine! I drop it!" he stepped away. "What a jerk!"

Gray watched him go. The light of the setting sun had a profound effect on his hair color- it made his cerise hair look more rich and dark. _He looks beautiful_, Gray thought. He stared at his back for long. _Am I checking him out? I guess, yes._ He smirked but then he felt the pink haired boy's shoulders tensed. Natsu paused as he felt someone's dark eyes boring at him. He half-turned and looked back. Gray was walking towards his house. "Strange! But, I felt he was looking." He scratched his head before walking back again. _That was close!_ Gray let out a sigh as he opened the main gate of his house. He turned around to have a final look at his rival before he disappeared from his sight. Natsu was whistling while walking away, with his arms kept crossed at the back of his head_. Idiot!_ Gray smiled. Natsu stopped whistling as he put his hands back into the pockets of his pants and walked more comfortably. There was a warm smile on his lips.

**~Flashback-End~**

There was a time when Gray enjoyed leaving the school building because a certain idiot would always be waiting for him outside the campus. That was the only time in the day when they would walk together and talk and laugh and smile. They were rivals but they were best friends nonetheless. But, now the roads looked lonely as he walked back to his home alone. _Damn these memories!_ He ran his hand through his uneven hair that the strong wind had been playing with. The sky had developed a black hue as the big succulent clouds had herded in the sky and engulfed the sunlight. _Every time I lie awake, a feeling of emptiness fills my heart. I don't feel good anymore. Why do I keep missing him? Why am I getting all these feelings? I don't love him. I hate him. I despise him, I hate his guts. I hate everything about him._ The clouds roared and it started raining heavily, satisfying the thirst of the parched brown land. Everyone in the ground ran to take a shelter in the different academic buildings within their reach. _I try. And I try so hard to stop thinking about him but his face. _He stepped out of the building, without bothering about the cold weather and the rain. _His smile._ The raindrops started falling on him mercilessly_. His hair. His eyes. Everything. Everything keeps haunting me._ "Gray! It's raining." a blond screamed but he couldn't hear her. He couldn't hear anyone. He didn't want to hear them. He wanted to shut out all the noises around himself. He wanted to shut out the noises in his mind. But, he couldn't. _Where did I go wrong?_

_"Tell me, who do you like?"_

_"I like you."_

_"What?"_

_"Aah! Nothing! Just…"_

_"I think you said you like me."_

_"Did I?"_

_"You're so funny, Gray."_

_He stopped coming to school since that day. What was in my mind when I told him that? Why? Why did I? I should have never told him. He'd be thinking I'm crazy. Yeah, surely. I wish if I could take back my words._ His chest tightened at the thought. _But, I wanted him to accept me, my feelings. Was I asking too much? No. I was expecting too much. Now, it's too late._ He grabbed his hair in a fist and gritted his teeth. _Why did I let the only happiness in my life slip through my hands? Every day is all the same without him. It brings me down but I'm the only one to blame. I ruined everything. But. _

"But, I love you, Natsu!"He could barely breathe, his eyes filled with tears but no one could see him crying for the rain hid them cleverly.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww..! I can feel your pain, Gray. :(<strong>

**Let me tell you guys, I am not a biology student and never was. :P So, it took me a little bit effort to write about it. After doing a little research, obviously. Students scared of live frog and not the dead one? Strange. ;)**

**Well, this fic can be a one-shot if you wish (I don't hate cliffhangers, you know.) or it can be a two-shot fic that I planned it to be. So, review and tell me guys if you liked it. Have a lovely day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO, HELLO! Morning everyone! I didn't expect so many reviews and that too sweet and encouraging(In their own way). Yeah, a word or two for a *cough*****really ****sweet*cough* reviewer of my story. DON'T KILL ME! MERCY! MERCY!**

**Dear Lazy Author whoever you're, I thank you for such a sweet review and appreciating this fic. Please, do tell me your pen name next time you review. (I'm actually hoping you to review this time again. How optimistic of me!)**

**Special thanks to EternalloveHitsuHina for reviewing my fic two time. You actually did log in and reviewed my story again. Now, how many times do we find such a sweet reviwer in our lives?**

**And a request to all of you- Please don't cry this time! It actually makes me sad too. But I can't deny that I feel kinda happy that my fic affected you guys so much. (What a sadistic!)**

* * *

><p>Good morning- wished the morning sun as its rays sneaked into the bedroom of the raven haired boy and patted his forehead. He squeezed his eyes tight and pulled up his blanket, not willing to wake up so soon. He turned around and burrowed himself deep into the covers of his soft blanket. Instinctively, his hand slid under the pillow and took out the cell phone to check if there were any messages from <em><strong>him<strong>_. _Nada! Why do I keep behaving so silly? He isn't going to reply. Never._ A tiny droplet of water escaped through the corners of his dark onyx eyes. He closed his eyes. _Why is it so hard to move on? You're gone and you're not returning back. I haven't heard from you since that day. I haven't seen you in quite some time. But, still I can see your face whenever I close my eyes._ _You're the only one I know._ He remembered all the old times he spent with that hot headed boy_. I can't erase these memories and no memories could ever replace the times I spent with you. _

He opened his eyes and looked at the photo frame kept on the table beside his bed- it was his favorite picture. It reminded him of yet another beautiful day.

**~Flashback~**

"Hey Gray, I think I've caught a fish. It's big. Damn! Gray, help me! Let's pull it out!" the cerise haired boy pulled back the fishing rod.

"Hold on!"Gray ran to lend him a hand. He gripped the rod tightly."When I say three, pull it with all you've got. Okay! One, two, threeeee!"

At the count of three, they pulled it together; Natsu started winding back the line. But, the fish proved out to be overpowering. They were driven towards the edge of the wooden dock, sliding over it. "I think we're going to faaa-ll." They were pulled into the lake and-SPLASH- they were in the water.

"God, what a feisty fish!"

"It wasn't a fish. You were trying to pull the bridge's pillar, idiot." He pointed at the pillar where the cord of his fishing rod was wrapped around. "How dumb can you be?" Gray knocked him at his head.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault! You moron!" Natsu punched him back. Gray wrapped his arm around his neck and started tightening his grip. "Say it again!" A flash of light blinded their eyes.

"What?" they looked at the blonde who was taking their pictures from the dock.

"You guys look adorable!" She looked at the photo she snapped away a moment before in her digital camera. "You should frame it!"

**~Flashback-End~**

Those memories were etched in his mind. Remembering old memories didn't help much, but it soothed his mind and lessened the pain in his aching heart a little, somehow. Lazily, he slipped outside of his blanket and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Gray jogged across the roads and walked inside the school building. It was a usual day. Girls were chatting about their secret crushes, guys talking about the last night wrestling match. Everyone was busy in their own world<em>. I could have been normal like them. Laughing and breathing. But no, I had to fall in love with an idiot like him.<em> Gray's lips stretched to form a smile. He looked at the green grasses grown over the school ground as he was crossing it to reach for his class. He stopped before the classroom and took a deep breath before opening the door, preparing himself to be swept into the room by crazy fangirls. He stepped in but to his surprise no girl came to him squeaking and screaming his name_. That's a pleasant surprise._ He looked around in the class. All of them were either busy in talking or studying the topic taught in the previous class. He looked around to find the blue haired girl who would go crazy just at his sight. She was nowhere to be seen. _That's strange!_ He walked to his seat, unaware of the stares he was getting from his classmates. He sat at his seat and slumped into it, throwing his bag at the side of his desk on the floor.

* * *

><p>"Over here, Gray!" Lucy waved her hands to the dark haired boy in the cafeteria. She was sitting with Erza. "We're here." He walked to them and sat beside the blonde. "Where's your tray? Aren't you eating anything?"<p>

"I'm not hungry. I had plenty in the morning. Mom made her specialty today." He lied smoothly. She looked at him for a moment to catch any lie but then after a long and observant stare, she shook her head in defeat.

"So, did you sleep well yesterday?" she asked.

"Yeah. In fact, I had a dream. A wonderful dream!" He laughed but it was hollow, anyone could tell it. He wasn't lying, however. He slept everyday and dreamt… of him and Natsu… together. But, those dreams didn't let him sleep. They kept him hanging for the hope that they would come true someday.

"I don't know what's wrong with you. But, you are not yourself these days. You won't tell me if I keep you asking, I know. And so..." Erza looked at him rather affectionately, but there was something more than just affection in those eyes. "And so, I'll beat it out from you." She clenched her fists and lurched forward.

"Erza! No! It's cafeteria!" Lucy screamed but her punch had already descended at the right spot. Crash! The table broke into two pieces. Everyone in the cafeteria started running out, screaming and shouting. The red haired girl looked at the table once the dust settled down. Gray wasn't there. He ran away!

"So, that's how you want to play. Run and hide. But, you don't know me." She mumbled to herself. "I'll find you, Gray." She screamed.

Gray was running across the school ground. He stopped on hearing Erza's loud scream. I'll find you, Gray! _Damn!_ He thought. He kicked the pebbles lying on the ground and started walking lazily. He looked up at the group of boys standing before him. He could see a shade of pink among them clearly. _Natsu?_ He stood there in confusion and shock, but then he ran to them as fast as he could. _No doubt. It's definitely him._ He could recognize that color even from very far. He stopped at a few distance before them, slightly panting. Two boys were blocking his view but as they moved aside he could see the face he'd been wishing to see again for so many days and nights. _Natsu!_ It was him. The tears clouded his vision. They were tears of joy, they were tears of happiness, they were tears of affection and they were for the one standing right before him. The other boy didn't seem to feel his presence for he was still talking to the boys around him, laughing at their jokes occasionally. Watching him so close, Gray felt the frosts over his heart melt away. He could just stand there whole day, watching him talk, smile and laugh and he would never get tired of it. Just his presence was enough to relieve the monotony of his stupid life. He was his sunshine- he was his world, he realized. _How much I depend on you! It scared him. Just a thought of spending another day without him scared him to no bounds._ He stood there, watching the cerise haired boy, studying and memorizing the fine details of his face.

Natsu turned around and saw him. Gray broke his gaze instantly and looked at the other side_. Geez! Why couldn't I stop staring at him? I'm such a pervert._ He looked back to see the other boy but he found him going back to his class with other boys. _He saw me, didn't he? But then, why didn't he come to talk to me? What's the meaning of all this? May be, he didn't see me. No, but he did. I'm very much sure. What's going on?_ Too many thoughts erupted in his mind but none of them were leading him to any conclusion.

_He ignored me. But, that just doesn't make any sense._

* * *

><p>"<em>Tell me, who do you like?"<em>

"_I like you."_

"_What?"_

"_Aah! Nothing! Just…"_

"_I think you said you like me."_

"_Did I?"_

"_You're so funny, Gray."_

That last conversation they had was engraved on his memory. It was the day when his suspicion proved out to be true. He knew Gray had grown a liking for him, not just as friends but something more than he actually showed. Natsu gazed at the sky above and relaxed over the wall of the academic building. A faint smell filled the air and he opened his eyes to look at the boy who was coming in his direction, reading a book in his hands. He saw the boy's shoulders tensed momentarily as he walked past him but he kept walking, engrossed in the book.

"You are ignoring me deliberately." Natsu spoke, smiling.

"And I thought you were dimwit." _You've been ignoring me the whole day, Bastard! It's a gift to be such a loud-mouth and idiot at the same time._

"Why so cold?"

"I am always." He said looking at him. "At least, you should know that."

"Is something wrong?" he asked innocently.

_How could you even be so ignorant, Natsu? Everything's wrong. What you are doing with me is wrong. What you did was wrong. You left me. You didn't reply any of my messages. You made me laugh. You made me cry. You made me love you. You really made me a pathetic person. I don't feel like myself when you're not around me. And here are we. You're asking me the same question again and again._ Gray considered the idea of telling him everything-what he felt about him, how his heart beat like crazy whenever those deep dark eyes looked at him like that. _I should tell him everything. Shouldn't I? No. What if he stops coming to school again? I won't be able to see him again._

"Nothing!" He rejected the idea. "I'm fine as ever. How were you doing during your vacations?"

"Eh… Vacations!" he said. "It was good. Actually very good, I must tell you." He winked at him.

"Good to hear."

"Aww~ you look so sad." he looked directly into his eyes. "Were you missing me? Eh? Tell me." he wrapped his hands around him pulling him down and messing his hair playfully.

"Stop touching me, Bastard." He slapped his hands away.

"You still maintain your reputation of being a jerk." Natsu teased him. Gray gave him a long cold stare before turning round, his nose flaring. No curses, no punches, no heated replies. Natsu looked surprised at his friend's weird behavior. But then Gray wheeled round and threw a punch at him. Natsu coughed and looked up at his attacker.

"Feel it?" Gray gritted his teeth. Natsu punched him back in his belly pushing him few steps back. The dark haired boy groaned in pain but he wasn't the one to remain silent. If he couldn't tell him his feelings for that idiot, then he'd probably beat him to crap hoping to feel a little better. He jumped at his rival and punched him hard on his face making him fall on the ground. He pounced on him and clenched his fist to deliver another punch right on his face again. Natsu closed his eyes, prepared to face the impact of the strong punch that would very soon disrupt the sharp features of his face. He waited but nothing came. He looked at the boy sitting above him whose eyes were hid behind his black bangs.

"Do you hate me, Natsu?" he asked. Natsu was taken aback by his words. What's up with this random sudden question?

"I…" his words were interrupted by the dark haired boy.

"Because I do."Gray got up and looked at Natsu for a while. "I hate myself." Natsu was still lying there, looking at him with confusion-not able to say anything when he saw his cold eyes. Gray turned round and began walking, away from him.

"I hate you." Gray stopped as the other boy spoke. "I just hate the way you smile at me, the way you look at me, the way you try to act all smart ass when you help me. I hate it when we are together. I hate how you are the only thing that occupies my mind all the time. I hate you." Gray couldn't look back at him for his words were killing him inside slowly and slowly. _He hates me. I knew it. But, why do I feel so hurt when he's telling me so? I prepared myself to be just friend with him but it still hurts. I guess somewhere in my heart I still believed that he'd accept me._

"I hate you. That's what I believed and that's how I wanted the things to be." Gray was surprised at the statement.

_Dad left me when I was very small. The only friend I ever had in my life left me too. They all loved me but they didn't stay too long in my life, leaving me alone in this world. The only emotion I had known was sadness. _

"I was living a normal life. Then, you came. You!"

* * *

><p>"Good morning, class!" the teacher greeted. "Today, we'll meet a new student. Let him introduce himself."<p>

"Good morning, fellas! I'm Natsu. Yeah, just Natsu." He said casually, scratching his head. "And I love to wrestle. Yeah!" he winked. Everyone started murmuring.

"Silence!" the teacher ordered. A boy came running into the class and whispered something in his ear. "Okay class, I'm going to the principal chamber. I'll be back in few minutes. Don't go on a rampage while I'm gone. And Natsu, sit at the desk behind Erza's!" said the teacher and off he trotted. Natsu looked at the whole class. He saw an empty desk near the window. He went there and slumped over his desk. A black haired boy was sitting before him. He jerked his head up and tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey Erza!" he asked. "Don't you think your name's too girly for a guy?"

"I'm not Erza, pinky." The boy replied angrily.

"Hey! Watch your words!" he said. "Don't call me pinky, insolent bastard."

"You want to fight?" he turned around and glared at him.

"Oh yeah!"

After a few minutes, when teacher walked in, he was shocked to see the class. The desks were toppled over, the board was lying on the floor and all the students were lying on the floor with a dazed expression on their faces. In the middle of the whole mess, a red haired girl was standing tall, holding two unconscious boys in her arms.

"Situation is under control, Sir." She smirked.

* * *

><p>"I don't remember much when it all started. When did we become rivals and friends, later... but I enjoyed each moment spent with you."<p>

_I liked the way you smile at me, the way you looked at me. If I got any trouble, I knew you'd always be there for me. You were the only one in my thoughts. But, then I realized what I was doing. I started liking you. _

"And that was where I was wrong." Natsu continued.

_I knew you were always watching me even if you didn't know I was watching you too. I could feel your gaze on me. The air would fill up with the delicate fragrance of yours when you were anywhere around me. I could hear you breathe. I could hear you calling my name in whispers every time whenever I walked away from you. _

"You were changing me. And it scared me. So, I ran away." _Far. And away from you._

* * *

><p>"I knew it was you." The white haired girl said. "Lilies of the valley- only you used to bring it for her. Even after all these years. You visited her grave today, didn't you?" The boy didn't reply. She sat down on the chair before him. He looked cold and distant. "Tell me, what's the problem?"<p>

"Nothing, Mira!" he said in a low voice.

"I know whenever there's some confusion in your heart, you came to talk to her and she would help you out, always. But, she's gone, Natsu! She won't come back." She said calmly. Natsu looked at her, hurt by her words.

"I know that much." He said, almost on the verge of crying. "I know."

"Natsu!" She stood up and hugged him. "We all miss her. She was a nice friend and a loving sister. Everyone loved her. But whatever is troubling you, don't let it get you down. She's not with us, but I know she won't be happy if she looks at you from there. You can't hold onto past forever. She always wanted to see a smile on your face. So, stand up and embrace the life. That's her wish."

* * *

><p>"But, later I realized my mistake. I shouldn't have run away. I hope you do understand<em>." I'm sorry, Gray. Please, forgive me. Please. <em>

"Is that all?" the raven haired boy asked.

"Y-Yes." Natsu was confused at his question. Gray turned back and punched him hard that caused him to fall flat on the ground.

"I can't believe you." Gray spat. "Do you really think that I'll consider such a sorry excuse of yours?" he walked closer to him until their faces were a few millimeters apart. "Know what, I'm done with you. Good bye, Natsu." He moved back and walked away.

So many things Natsu wanted to tell him. But, nothing came out of his mouth. He didn't want him to just walk away. He couldn't. These past few days made him feel how much he missed him, even more than that how much he needed him. That day, he came back running to meet him and confess his feelings to him. He knew that he loved him and he couldn't wait to see the happiness over his face when he would tell him that the feelings were mutual. It was raining hard, but nothing could stop him. He kept running till he reached the school. But he stopped there when he saw the boy standing in the rain alone at front of him. At first, he couldn't recognize that person but when he saw the color of his hair, there was no mistaking it. It was Gray. He was crying. Natsu could feel it. He could hear the boy calling his name in between his short breaths, choking back the tears. Natsu turned around and walked away, his own tears mixing with the raindrops. He suffered such feelings of guilt over being so cruel and abandoning him and it's been on his conscience ever since.

_That day I saw you crying and it felt so wrong._ Natsu couldn't let him go away_. I'm such a horrible person and still you love me. I made you cry and suffer pain. I was selfish. I ran away because I was afraid of the pain that you would leave in my heart if you ever left me like all others did. But it was me who left you and gave you the pain that you didn't deserve. I was afraid and I'm still afraid, afraid of nothing but losing you. But, this time I won't run away. I'll stay here with you._

He saw the files of weary students marching around the ground. "Move your feet! Left, right, left! " the loudspeakers of the PA system blared across the school ground as the red haired girl spoke into the microphone she was holding in her hands.

"She's a demon!" the students murmured under their breath.

The cerise haired boy ran to the red haired captain who was guiding the parade and snatched the microphone from her hands. "Natsu!" she said in surprise. Everyone beamed with happiness and blessed him for such a kind act of getting rid of that hideous microphone from her evil clutches.

_I'll try and YOU are the only reason that I'm trying._

"Hey Ice block!" His voice cracked from the loudspeakers. "I warn you. Come back or I'll have to really play it dirty." Gray didn't stop walking despite of his warning. _I won't back off, not this time._ Natsu thought.

"I warned you. Don't blame me later." Natsu smirked. Gray wouldn't have stopped but it was the arrogance in his voice that made him lose his cool demeanor. He clenched his fist while walking, waiting to listen what he would say and swivel round to punch him the moment the words escaped the cerise-haired boy's mouth.

_**Let them hear it out!**_

"I love you!" the words came_. What?_ Not only Gray, but everyone in the field was astounded to hear. Gray's firm hands fell down slowly. His body looked even paler than before, his cheeks red and eyes wide opened-staring at the empty space before him. _Am I hearing things?_ "I love you, Gray." There, he said it again making his heart beat faster.

_He loves me?_

Everyone stared at Gray, awaiting his reaction. Natsu was smiling gladly, proud of his confession. Gray turned around. Everybody shivered with cold as they saw the evil aura surrounding him. Gray approached to his rival who was lost in his own thoughts and grinning happily to himself. Natsu opened his eyes as he felt a frightening shadow towering in front of him.

"So?" the cerise haired boy said. "What do you say?" **Bam!** He gave a sharp blow to his stomach throwing him down on the ground again. He turned away, his dark bangs covering his face. Natsu was smiling while lying down on the ground. Gray walked off the school ground but there was a small hint of smile on his face that no one other than Natsu could sense.

* * *

><p>"And I thought they were ignoring me. You didn't even spare Juvia. You're cruel."<p>

"Well, they had to find someone else someday because you were mine since the very beginning."Natsu gave a complacent smile. "So, I just told them to bugger off. However, Juvia was difficult to deal with." He touched his lower jaw. "I thought I had it dislocated." Gray gave a soft chuckle. "What? She's a freak. You had me almost killed. Damn you and your lunatic fangirls!" Natsu pouted like a small child. Gray laughed at his friend. Natsu looked at him happily- It had been too long he had seen him laugh like that. He laughed with him. And it had been too long that he had laughed like that. It was all because of the dark haired boy that he started feeling alive again.

"Hey Natsu!" Gray said in a soft voice. Natsu looked at him. "I love you." Gray looked at him sincerely. "And thank you for everything!"

Gray noticed an evil gleam in his eyes. Natsu took a step forward. _What the …?_ Gray stepped backward. But, Natsu moved again and strode swiftly up to him. "Stop, there!" Gray covered his face with both of his arms. "Everyone's looking." The other boy pulled him forward by his bag's strap and wrapped his arm around his neck.

"Look at your face." He said. "I scared you to death. Did you think I was going to kiss you?" He grinned smugly. Gray felt like an idiot for behaving so illogically and mentally slapped himself. But then he realized Natsu was still holding him around his shoulders, rather closely and more intimately. It felt so good to be so close to him. He looked at his lover who was holding him and smiling at him.

"I love you too." Natsu said, all of a sudden, looking back at Gray. He smiled contentedly and leaned closer to him, letting the cerise haired boy hold him.

"_Will you now tell me why did you slow down that day? You wouldn't have won, I know. But, it could have been a tie."_

"_You won't believe me if I tell you the truth."_

"_Try me!"_

"_Well! I loved watching you run. It was just that… How should I say…Ah…Have anyone told you how sexy your ass is."_

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Joey103, as you can see I didn't kill Natsu! Well, I could but I won't. <strong>

**FYI guys, Lisanna isn't Natsu's girlfriend in my fic.**

**Well AznAkatsuki, I hope you won't mind if I made Natsu claim what was his instead of Gray. ****Dear Lazy Author, I hope now you're happy. See, I made Gray punch Natsu for his previous mindless actions. We all love Gray!**

**Everyone wants a happy ending, I guess. But, things like that don't happen in real life.**

**This is the end. And I thank you all for reading my story and I hope you do leave a review so that I can know how you guys felt. Normally, I won't whine for reviews but I do when it's a Graysu fic. **

**Kisses for Natsu and Gray! I just love them.**

**Have a beautiful day!**


End file.
